Stories in the Staffroom
by Emmy-loo
Summary: When the teachers of Hogwarts hear that Lily and James got together, they are understandably a bit surprised. Are their reactions what you expected? Oneshot.


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own ****Harry Potter****. This story is purely for fun, and I'm not making any cash from it.**

Pomona Sprout made her way into the staffroom wearily, grateful that she didn't have to patrol the corridors that night – the last few days before the holidays seemed to have made the students more amorous than usual. She had already told off Sirus Black twice for snogging in the halls – with two different girls! But Pomona was looking forward to seeing her fellow professors, because although they always seemed uptight and strict in front of the students, the tales that they shared in the staff room caused uproarious laughter, and sometimes even tears of mirth. The students had no idea that their professors found their exploits so entertaining!

After settling into her favorite armchair, the one with both a good spot by the fire and a view of the gorgeous mountains that surrounded the castle, Pomona started to listen to her colleagues' stories about breaking up couples who were a little too cozy in broom closets, at the top of the Astronomy Tower, or, in Sirius' highly unusual and highly entertaining case, in the middle of the Great Hall! Horace had just finished an entertaining yarn about a young Hufflepuff Quiddich player when Minerva burst into the staff room, her lips out of their usual thin line and dangerously close to forming a smile. Pomona, although surprised, managed to ask about her news – the glint she saw in her eyes clearly portrayed that she had gossip to share.

"Well," she began, setting up the scene, "I was already on my way up here – I had finished patrol, you see, and the Heads were supposed to be on duty…" Charity caught the hint that Minerva was dropping and asked, "_Supposed_ to be patrolling? But Evans and Potter are so responsible… well, Evans is, and I thought she was finally rubbing off on him?" Minerva's near-grin grew more pronounced, and she dropped her voice down to a whisper, "I think, actually, that he might be rubbing off on her," and, noticing the looks of confusion she received from her colleagues – Lily Evans wasn't breaking rules now, was she? She continued, "I caught them kissing, and very passionately at that, behind the statue of Lachlan the Lanky on the seventh floor!"

From the reaction her story received, a stranger walking into the room might've believed that the staffroom had been overrun by students – and excitable ones at that. All Pomona could do was stare, her mouth agape and her eyes quite close to popping out of their sockets. Horace let out a gasp that sounded a few octaves higher than his normal register. Filius fell out of his chair with a squeak, and Rolanda Hooch stared at Minerva, smiling absently as though she couldn't quite believe what she'd heard. Professor Kettleburn, who was unfortunate enough to have witnessed several of Potter and Evans' rows first hand, shook his head, marveling at the impossibility of it all.

Lily Evans and James Potter were infamous at Hogwarts – anyone with experience knew to stay away (and far away) whenever the two collided. James had been infatuated with Lily for years, and he made that fact well-known. Lily, on the other hand, was thought to despise James with a burning passion, claiming on many occasions that she would rather date the giant squid. As Lily was a red-head notorious for her temper, hexes had been known to fly whenever he pushed her over the edge. One particularly memorable incident during their sixth year, just before the Christmas holiday, sent James, three innocent first-year Hufflepuffs, a fourth-year Ravenclaw and a burly Slytherin who had happened to stand in her way, to the hospital wing. The professors, while seemingly outraged at the lack of control she had displayed, were secretly impressed with her charm-work and entertained by the scene it had caused. The story was repeated often in the slow months after the holidays.

Minerva had regained her composure and assured them that it was true, saying that they "didn't even notice me as I was standing over them. Actually, I'm not even sure they had realized what they were doing before I stepped in." The teachers then started gambling, something they prohibited their students from participating in but enjoyed nonetheless. Horace, Charity and Pomona weren't sure how compatible they were, after all, this was sweet Lily Evans and 'Marauder' James Potter that they were talking about! Minerva, Kettleburn and Filius, however, had seen the more fiery side of Lily's nature, and thought that maybe the two would balance each other out. All in all it was a very entertaining evening, ripe with speculation about what seemed to be Hogwarts' oddest couple.

_It's all in good fun._ Pomona thought, as she was headed to bed. _After all, it's not as if they'll end up married._

**AN: Attack of the plot bunnies! This wouldn't leave my head until it was written down. Tell me how it was, as I honesty have no idea.**


End file.
